The Necromancer from Revive
The Necromancer from Revive is a powerful Necromancer from the Necroworld who leads the Necromancers that live on Earth. On Earth, she is part of a cleaning company called Revive. It was acutully called that because the Necromancer could revive the dead, she used this power on many occasions to revive Mr. Boxall. She is an ally of the Bearded Lorry Drivers. She can also send Ghosts after her foes, but most people see her in her uniform driving in the Revive Van on the London Moterway, next to the Pretzel Woman. Who knows where they go, but it's probally to revive someone. Biography Born in ancient times in the Necromancer homeworld Of Necroworld, Hyman became a Necromancer under her master, who she killed and revived her first person, that being Mr. Boxall. She gave him Revive Herbs so he could revive himself and then in 1987, joined the company of Revive. During this time, the United Kingdom was plagued by the dark creations of a fallen Necromancer who was only known as Shadow Necromancer, for his dabbles in the evil Shadow Magic. The Necromancer from Revive was approached by his Shadow Seers, who hoed to induct her to their ranks, but she restated their persuasion, so they informed the Shadow Necromancer that she would be a rival and a threat. Hyman returned to Necroworld to inform the Mage Council that Shadow Necromancer was in the mortal world, despite the Necromancers being banned from going there. The High Preist Necromancer gave Hyman the mission of captureing the Shadow Necromancer and his Seers and bringing them back for justice. She was given seven fellow Necromancers to help, and on many occasions, they fought the monsters and villains sent by the Shadow Necromancer. They set up and official base in Scotland. War of Magic The Shadow Necromancer had gathered a dark force of Shadow Monsters from alien world, supplied to him by a creature known only to a few as The Giant Giant of Doom. He attacked the Necroworld and took it over, murdering the High Prsist and banishing the Mage council. Hyman returned to find her home overrun with Shadow Monsters. She led her allies to fight them, and forced them back to a apon to where her ally, Portal Keeper, made the ultimate Portal that sent Shadow Necromancer and his army away to a far off planet. Despite this, Shadow Necromancer returned alone, making the Cow Monsters who Hyman had to face. The monsters tried to eat her, but she turned them to dust. She finally faced the Shadow Necromancer and after a long duel, she killed him in his own castle, his body turning to ash. She then became a member of the Mage council. The Misdeeds of Mr. Boxall She came back into the mortal world in 2002, to keep watch on Mr. Boxall, who the council viewed as a potential risk to the universe. In 2017she went on the London moterway with the Pretzel Woman. They arrived in the city after driving up and down for a week, and set up a new store. However, when Mr. Boxall came hunting for the Dark Surgeon in 2018, he flipped their van in anger, making it explode. The Necromancer survived put the Pretzel Woman died. The Necromancer then returned to Scotland. She was involved in the transformation of Stampylongnose. She later met with the Portal Keeper in February 2018, where they discussed Mr. Boxall and his crazy plan which could unleash evil on the universe. They both agreed to keep watch on him. She later retrieved Stampy from the school, and kept him at the Revive base. Personality The Necromancer from Revive is a strict and powerful being, who holds a soft spot for children, but not for Mr. Boxall.